An augmented reality (AR) technology that superimposedly displays object information on an image captured by a camera (imaging unit), which is provided in a display apparatus, has been known. In the AR technology, an object (hereinafter, referred to as an “AR object” as occasion calls), which is superimposedly displayed in Augmented space, is arranged based on an AR marker based on AR marker (reference object) image information and ID which are recognized from the captured image. The arrangement of the AR object is defined according to the position of the AR marker. Therefore, if the AR marker is not recognized from the image, the AR object is not displayed. A relevant technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-103789.